Unova, Two Years After
by Irish-Ninja11
Summary: Unova, Two Years After follows the events of Black and White 2 with its own little twists and ideas. The story centers on 17 year-old Ryota Takashi as he journeys through the Unova region, meeting many new enemies, friends, and pokémon on the way. The summary sounds simple, but give this fic a chance. Rated T because I know I can be unpredictable. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue, Part 1

**I've finally pulled myself together to write something for Pokémon, I've tried several times before but always lost my muse. I'm determined to take this fic to the end, and I hope some people actually decide to read it. I can tell you right now that I've got a plot running through my mind, and I'm quite excited to write about this new character of mine. The title is subject to change, once I figure out an actually good title that is.**

**There will be a pairing in this fic, now don't let that turn you off, I promise to do my best to portray this relationship in a likable way. Unova, Two Years After will be following the events of Black and White versions 2, with its own little twists and such... Well its gotta be original somehow! BI**

**Now without any further ado, I present to you, The Prologue! :D (That sounded better in my mind)**

* * *

All was silent in the Kanto region, the only discernible sound being that of the rain pouring from the heavens, large drops pounding against earth and metal alike. It was almost as though the sky itself was crying along with Ryota Takashi.

A dark-haired boy; no older than five, was silently kneeling on his knees in front of a hospital bed, his head leaning on the edge of the bed. The white fabric hospital blanket on the bed had gotten pulled up to cover the limp body of Maiko Takashi, the mother of the grieving boy. At first glance, it appeared as though the child was just kneeling there, displaying no outward emotion. If one got closer though, they could see the look of utter anguish on the boy's face, as well as his tear-stained cheeks. One would also notice the darkened splotches on the hospital blanket, places where tears had fallen, as well as a small, glistening puddle of tears on the ground in front of child's knees.

Standing underneath the doorway leading into the room were two grown men speaking to each other in hushed voices, expressions of worry planted on their face. The thin, white coats gave away the men's statuses as doctors. "Ethan... What should we do? It kills me to see the boy this heartbroken and for us to only be able to stand by and watch. He's stopped crying, that's never a good thing..." A middle-aged, blond-haired man spoke in a quiet and pained voice, his pale green eyes looking over at his co-worker in a pleading gaze.

Ethan Hastings glanced away, the look Neil was giving him didn't help to soothe the storm that was raging in his gut. "There's nothing we can do Neil... As much as I hate to admit it we can only wait until Kanto authorities manage can set up contact with one of Ryota's relatives. He would go to live with his Grandparents but they're retired in a retirement home, and apparently their only son and Maiko's brother lives all the way over in the Unova region." The brown-haired man clenched his teeth as he brooded over the situation, Neil and him were useless to do anything, and Ethan hated that.

'Seeing as how Ryota's uncle is the only known relative that can take custody of the boy, if the authorities can't contact him, or he refuses to take in his nephew then Ryota will go to an orphanage... I dearly hope that it won't come to that, the last thing the world needs is another unfortunate and heartbroken orphan...' Ethan closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Poor kid... Its bad enough that his mother got diagnosed with Lymphangioleiomyomatosis* two months ago, but for her to pass on his birthday? That's just messed up..." Neil's words caught Ethan's attention, making the man look at Ryota with sympathetic eyes. "I hope they can contact his uncle, if they can't he'll have to go to an orphanage... No child deserves that, especially not this kid." The dark-haired man sighed softly as he placed a hand on his head and turned to look over at his co-worker. Neil was about to reply but stopped when a low, depressed voice made both men pause.

"Mr. Hastings... Mr. Pastor... Can I go home? I don't want to stay here any longer..." The voice of Ryota Takahasi trailed off as he gazed up at the men with pleading eyes, the tears that had run down his cheeks had dried up, leaving visible tear streaks on his cheeks. His pale eyes were bloodshot and his eye rims were puffy from crying, the depression and anguish surrounded him like a thick, suffocating blanket.

Neil smiled sadly at the boy, nodding once before bending down on one knee and offering a tissue to the grieving child to wipe off the last few wet tears on his eye rims. "Of course Ryota, we'll arrange transportation for you out of Saffron and back to Pallet Town. Someone will also be with you when you get home to take care of you until authorities can reach your uncle, is that alright with you Ryota?" He said questioned softly, looking at the dark-haired boy with kind and sympathetic eyes.

Ryota nodded mutely, offering the men a forced smile before speaking softly "Thank you Mr. Pastor, and Mr. Hastings... For everything, I know you did what you could for mommy... I know she'd be telling me now to not be sad but be happy for her, after all she's not suffering from her illness anymore... But I still can't help it... I miss her so much..." He trailed off as tears began to form in his eyes again, clenching his eyes and trying to force the tears away. He blinked and stared up at Neil as the blonde-haired man gently pat his head, both him and Ethan behind him looking at Ryota with kind eyes. "You don't need to force the tears away Ryota. Of course your sad, anyone struck with something like this would be. I bet your mother's proud to hear what you just said." Ethan spoke with a gentle smile on his face.

The dark-haired youth look up at Ethan in surprise, several tears escaping his pale eyes. "R-really? How can she hear me though?" He questioned, staring up at the doctor with inquiring eyes. "She's not around to tell you so in the flesh, but her soul is around you, watching you, listening to you, protecting you. She'll always be with you, even if you can't see her." Ethan smiled down at the boy, his gaze being met with one of surprise and wonder.

"Thank you Mr. Hastings..." Ryota mumbled before wrapping his little arms around the grown man's waist and giving him a half hug, earning a gentle pat on the head.

"I'll go take Ryota down to the ground floor to wait for transportation to pick us up and take us to Pallet Town..." Neil spoke up and gently took Ryota's hand, heading out of the hospital room. Neil gave Ethan an inquiring look before they exited the room, earning a soft sigh in reply. "I'll stay here to wait for Maiko's body to get picked by the embalmers." The dark-haired man sighed lightly, waving the two off and turning to look with sad eyes at the blanket that hid the limp form of Ryota's mother.

* * *

Ryota watched in silent sadness as the kind man Neil Pastor sent a wave goodbye towards him as the engine of the black car he sat in roared to life and began to drive away, leaving the boy standing alone in the rain in front of a little house on the outskirts of Pallet Town. The dark-haired boy turned and let his eyes run over the shoddy little house. It certainly looked welcoming, with the almost black skies and the hard, pouring pellets of rain. Ryota could even hear the distinctive _boom _of thunder in the distance, no doubt electric-type Pokémon were gathering near the brunt of the storm.

It was a very _'__welcoming' _scene indeed.

The dark-haired boy's attention turned to listen to the sound of a voice calling from the inside of the little house, and for a moment he thought that it was his mother calling him. His hopes got shattered to pieces not a second later though when he realized the voice belonged to a completely different woman. "Come on inside Ryota, if you stay out any longer your going to catch a cold." All Ryota could tell about the woman was that she had dark-colored hair, and seemed to have a Kantonian complexion. He paid no heed to the rain, his clothes were completely soaked with rainwater but he didn't feel all that cold, it was only when another crack of thunder lit up the sky that he decided to scurry over to the doorway of the house.

As he entered through the doorway, his pale eye met a familiar and comforting light, a change from the dark atmosphere outside. The boy rubbed his muddy shoes against the scruffy rug in front of the door before he took them off. Ryota turned his head to look over at the dark-haired woman as she suddenly spoke "My name is Ayako Hiroko, I've been told about what happened your mother Ryota, I'm so sorry for your loss. I've been told by my higher-ups that I'm to care for you until authorities can contact your uncle." He glanced away when she gave him a sad smile, he knew people were upset for his loss, he was too. But all the sadness and sympathy that people were showing him was really starting to suffocate him, and he didn't like it.

Ryota turned to meet her eyes as she knelt beside him, inspecting his soaking wet clothes. "Your clothes are completely soaked... Go wash up and change into some fresh clothes, I'll prepare something hot for you to eat, I'm sure your feeling a bit peckish now." Ayako smiled lightly as she rose to her feet and slowly walked off towards where the kitchen was, leaving Ryota standing alone in the walkway. The dark-haired boy held back a fresh wave of tears as the nostalgia of the familiar house hit him like a slap in the face. With a heavy sigh he made his way upstairs to the only bathroom in the house, grabbing his favorite pajama shirt and pants from his room, a matching red color with chibi versions on Growlithe printed into the fabric before reaching the bathroom. When Ryota entered the bathroom, he took a fast shower, wanting to get downstairs quickly to eat. After finishing his shower and drying off, he put on his pajama shirt and pants before quietly walking downstairs.

When Ryota reached the last step, he could hear Ayako's voice in the living room, her words made him pause to listen when he realized she was talking on a phone. "So they spoke with his uncle? That was fast..." Her voice paused and Ryota's muscles tensed up, he thought that she might have caught him eavesdropping. However he relaxed when he heard her start speaking again "His name is Mikio? When he heard the news he was practically begging for custody of Ryota, huh? Sounds like a good man to me... He's already arranged a flight to come to Kanto from Unova? He certainly doesn't waste time does he?" Ryota could practically see the anime sweatdrop on the back of her head at her last words.

The dark-haired boy stopped listening to the conversation and quietly ran into the kitchen to go look at the globe of the world his mother always kept on the kitchen counter-top, dragging a chair over with him so he could get a better view of the globe. Placing one finger on the Kanto region, he placed another finger on region named 'Unova'. Though Ryota couldn't tell the exact distances, Unova looked like it was really far away from Kanto. So if this man who claimed to be his uncle brought him there, he would be really far away from the Kanto region.

He had no time to get sad over this fact though because Akyako's voice beckoned him from the living room "Ryota come here, I found something and I think it's for you." The last part sparked a bit of curiosity within him and he jumped off of the chair, slowly trudging towards the room where Ayako was.

His eyes met her's and he glanced down to a small, and neatly wrapped box in her hands "I found it on the bookshelf over there, I think its for you, its got your named printed on it after all." She smiled kindly at him before placing the wrapped parcel in his hands. Indeed the wrapped box was for him, his name was on a tag hanging to the box and he recognized the way his mother always spelled his name. There was a small body of words on the tag. It took him a few moments, but he read its contents aloud.

"My dearest Ryota, I'm so sorry that I'll be in the hospital for your birthday, I promise to make it up to you. I have a feeling the sickness will be gone soon, so don't be sad little one. I think you'll enjoy your gift, I've saved up for it since you were two and a half. Now enjoy your present, and smile, because I know your frowning at the moment." Ryota blinked at the last words as a chill went down his spine, he had in fact been frowning.

Carefully, the dark-haired boy began removing the red wrapping paper. When all the wrapping paper was gone he was left with a black box with a transparent lid in his hand, and through the lid he could see a shining, brand new pokéball. He blinked in shock, and carefully removed the lid, taking out the red and white ball and holding it in the palm of his hand. Ryota swallowed a bit before clicking the metal button in the middle of the ball, closing his eyes as a bright flash illuminated the room. When he opened his eyes, the pokéball was still in his hand. In front of him however was a small, orange-furred, four-legged, and very fluffy pokémon.

His jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

"Growl?" The sound escaped the little pokémon as it stared up at Ryota with a tilted head, it was trying to figure out why the human's jaw was nearly touching the floor. However, the young pokémon's white and fluffy tail wagged lightly as its tongue lolled out in happiness.

Tears began to stream down the dark-faired boy's face as he fell to his knees in front of the young Growlithe, silent sobs racking his body and he clenched his eyes tightly shut and gritted his teeth. Ayako was about to go to the boy but paused when she looked at the startled puppy pokémon. The little pokémon was completely stunned by the sadness and depression that emanated from the boy, it was no Psychic-type pokémon, but even it could feel the emotion that was coming from the child. A low and worried whine escaped the pokémon's throat as it edged closer to the crying Ryota, placing its fore-paws on his knees. It stood up on its hind legs and moved its head closer to the dark-haired boy's face, its little pink tongue gently licking away the tears that streamed down Ryota's face and making him open his eyes in utter surprise as he stared at the little pokémon.

The young Growlithe met Ryota's pale gaze, and the kindness and affection was clear the puppy pokémon's dark eyes.

The dark-haired child let out several sobs before squeezing his eyes shut and quickly wrapping his arms around the pokémon's soft, and furry neck, pulling the puppy pokémon into a tight embrace. The hug was tight, almost a little suffocating, but the little pokémon didn't even flinch as it rubbed its small black nose against Ryota's cheek. The boy needed someone or something to comfort him now, so the little Growlithe would step up to the job.

The pokémon could faintly hear the child whisper something into its fur, his voice was almost to soft to hear but the Growlithe could faintly make out what the boy said, despite how low his voice was.

"Mamoru..."

* * *

**Lymphangioleiomyomatosis* Or LAM for short. A rare, but often fatal disease that affects woman from the ages of 20-40, its quite rare, usually only affecting 1 out of a million or more people I believe. It can be treated I believe... But for sake of the plot I'm sorry but you gotta die Maiko! :'D**

**And that marks the first part of Unova, Two Years After's Prologue, I plan to wrap up the prologue in the second part and then get on with the story. Writing will probably be much smoother for me, I hate writing prologues, but I also love it... Yeah we got a love/hate relationship going on.**

**So anyways, to anyone who's actually reading this, I'm accepting OC's. Not a bunch, just a couple, some friends for little Ryota here. :) The real story is going to begin when Ryota's 17 tho, just so you know for your OC's.**

_**Please use the OC submission sheet on the second part of the prologue to sumit OC's, this was was written when I was half asleep and is utter garbage!**_

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Sexuality: **

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Pokémon: **

_**Please ignore this signup and use the one on the next chapter to submit OC's.**_

**Also, I don't own Pokemon.**


	2. Prologue, Part 2 (End of Prologue)

**Alright I got the second part done today! :D I'm glad also because I've decided I utterly hate writing prologues, the story will get so much better after this prologue is done. Also, 5 reviews! I'm so happy I could write a poem about it, a big thank you to _ralphonso, DuplexBeGreat,_ _Amerath's Destiny,_ _The Utter Happenstance_for, _myraah, chiaki ebooks, and QueenKazza _for either submitting OC's or being among the first to leave a review on this story! ^^**

**Also people, I like constructive criticism, it helps me to improve my writing so I can write even better. If your reading this and have a piece of advice or constructive criticism then please leave it in a review or tell me so that I may learn from it! :D**

**Also, the other OC Submission Sheet utterly sucks! I'm really sorry but if you want to submit an OC then use the one below, same goes for people who've already submitted OCs. Once again, I'm sorry for the utter fail on my part and if it makes you feel any better, I was half asleep while writing that one.**

**Also, kudos to you if you know what Ryota and Mamoru's names mean.**

**That's all! Now, back to the story!**

* * *

During the days following his mother's death, Ryota was rarely ever seen without Mamoru either by his side or somewhere close by. The two were completely inseparable. Lots of people said that the strongest bonds were those that got formed in the fires of battle, such was not the case with Ryota and Mamoru. The dark-haired boy had needed someone in his darkest moment to give him the support and comfort that he needed, and Mamoru had stepped up to the task. However, Mamoru didn't actually know how much he was helping Ryota cope with his loss. The puppy pokémon obviously knew something tragic had happened, that much was quite obvious, he was just too young to realize how much he was helping Ryota.

Once thing was certainly clear to Ayako, Mamoru was like the brother Ryota never had, only in pokémon's clothing.

Two days after the death of Maiko Takashi, on a quiet and peaceful afternoon, Ayako heard a short knock on the front door. It wasn't Ryota because he was out in the back playing with Mamoru, so she wasn't really sure who else it could be. Curious, the dark-haired woman opened the door just enough so that she could glance outside and see who it was. Her eyes ran over two adults standing next to each other, one was a tall man, and the other was a smaller woman. "May I help you?" Ayako asked, keeping her voice cheerfully neutral as she inspected the pair.

"I hope so, is this the household of the late Maiko Takashi?" The man asked, looking at Ayako through the small opening of the door. He was tall, very tall. Much taller than Ayako first thought, she was willing to bet he stood at 6'4" or higher. His dark hair was short, but she noticed it was the same shade of brown as Ryota's, how peculiar. Since she was standing next to him, the auburn-haired woman looked quite tiny, but she was probably 5'4" which was average for a woman.

"Maybe... Who's asking?" Ayako inquired, growing more curious about this man and the woman next to him seeing as how he knew Maiko's full name. "I'm sorry, forgive me for my lack of manners. My name is Mikio Takashi, this is my wife Elaine Takashi. I got informed around two days ago that my sister Maiko passed away, and that Kanto authorities granted me permission to take custody of her son, who is my nephew, Ryota. So Elaine and I took a plane from Unova to come attend Maiko's funeral and take Ryota to the Unova region." The man's mouth curved downwards at the corners at when he mentioned his sister passing away, and it was obvious that he was upset by the sad turn of events even though he didn't voice it.

'So... This is Ryota's uncle? He looks like a decent enough guy. Though I'd have to say he looks like he's younger than Maiko by a year or so, so I'd guess he's probably around twenty-two years old... Isn't that a bit young for marriage? Oh well, I guess its none of my buisness.' Ayako mentally shook herself out of her thoughts as she fully opened the door, beckoning with her hand for the couple to come inside.

"You got here fast, I have to admit I'm a little surprised. However, I think it'll be good that Ryota will be around someone he knows. Maiko's funeral is being held in several days, just a fast ceremony to honor her passing." Ayako explained as she watched the young couple take off their shoes and step into the walkway.

"I haven't seen Ryota since his third birthday, so I don't really know if he'll remember me, much less like me... I think it'll be harder for him to get used to me because of my sister's... passing. I hope he likes me though, and Elaine too." Mikio admitted sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he glanced around the walkway, when the adults stopped talking the house had turned totally quiet. "Where is he anyways, and how has he been dealing with his mother's passing?" The tall man questioned, glancing back towards Ayako.

"He's in the back. The day Maiko died was the hardest for him, however he's been taking all of this better than anyone would have expected from a five year-old. He wouldn't be doing nearly as well as he is however if he didn't have help." The dark-haired woman smiled lightly as she led the couple towards the back door. "Help? What do you mean?" Mikio's wife, Elaine asked, voicing the thoughts that plagued the minds of both her and her husband.

"See for yourselves." Ayako smiled as she opened the back door, letting the young couple step outside first to see Ryota.

Ryota and Mamoru were running around in a fence less yard, the dark-haired boy was chasing after the puppy pokémon with a look of utter glee on his face. Mamoru looked just as happy, his black eyes bright and dancing with playfulness as he barked back at Ryota, encouraging the boy to keep up with him. Maybe it was a little out-of-place to see a child; a five year-old child no doubt, so happy even after the death of their mother. But really, wasn't it better to see Ryota active, happy, and still enjoying himself, not allowing his sadness and grief to overtake him and turn him into a shell of his former self? Yes he was five years old, but he'd always been a little more mature and understanding than other kids his age. Seeing Ryota still able to have fun and enjoy himself after the death of his mother though proved that he was without a doubt capable enough to handle almost anything the world could throw at him, and still end up being a happy and kind boy.

Ayako turned to see Mikio and Elaine with wide smiles mimicking her own planted on their faces. Turning her head, she called out to Ryota "Ryota! Come here for a moment, you have guests!" Making the boy turn his head to glance over at the three adults with a curious gaze "We're come Ayako!" He called back before starting to run over to go meet the two newcomers standing next to Ayako with Mamoru hot on his heels.

As he was running to the grownups, Ryota's attention turned to the tall man, he'd seen him from somewhere before, he knew he had. The dark-haired boy struggled with his memories for a moment before a memory from two years before played through his mind.

* * *

_'"Ryota, this is my brother Mikio, you've never met him before but he's your uncle. He came all the way from the Unova region to come here for your third birthday." Ryota heard his mother tell him, however he could only nod mutely from his place behind his mother's leg, half-hiding from the giant man who was apparently his uncle._

_"It's awesome to finally get to meet you Ryota, whats up my little man?" The giant; his uncle, spoke as he bent down to meet Ryota at his level. Mikio's light brown eyes were kind and friendly, and there was a big goofy grin plastered on his face as he inspected his nephew._

_Ryota was too tongue-tied to say anything, he shyly stayed behind his mother's leg as he inspected his uncle. He'd never met anyone else related to him other than his mother and grandparents, and he'd certainly never expected someone like his grandparents to have a son that looked like Mikio. The man had the body of a Machoke, and he was as tall as a Rhydon! His grandparents were short and frail, so how had Mikio become so huge? The little boy blinked as the dark-haired man spoke again._

_"Whats up with you little man? Meowth got your tongue? Don't worry, I look big and scary, but I'm really as sweet as a Jigglypuff." Mikio grinned widely at his words before Maiko spoke up "Which aren't sweet at all mind you." He stuck his tongue out at his older sister before looking at his nephew again. "As I was saying, I look scary, but I'm actually quite nice." He finished before reaching out a big hand and placing it on top of Ryota's head, rubbing his hand back and forth and messing up the boy's already messy hair. _

_Mikio must have said something right, for Ryota gave him a big grin and came out from behind his mother's leg to give his uncle a big hug._

* * *

Ryota blinked as the memory replayed itself before shaking himself out of his thoughts and looking over the big man standing next to Ayako and an unknown woman, a wide grin broke across his face as he realized who this man was and before anyone realized, he was flying at Mikio with his arms outstretched and crying out "Uncle Mikio!"

* * *

The funeral held for Maiko had been a relatively quick event, a simple ceremony to honor her passing. Despite Ryota's actions days before, and his seeming acceptance of his mother's passing, he still had to clench his teeth as he watched his mother's casket be placed into the hole in the ground that was specially prepared for her burial. Mamoru had stayed at his feet during the entire ceremony, and Mikio had kept a strong hand on his shoulder for most of the ceremony as well. Even so, Ryota had succeeded in not crying once, and actually being happy for his mother. Her body might have passed, but the dark-haired boy knew that her spirit was alive, and that it would always watch over him. Also, at least she wasn't in pain anymore.

That didn't mean Ryota wasn't sad though, of course he was, he just chose to embrace the happy side of things and not wallow in the sad things.

He wasn't in the Kanto region anymore though, his uncle had taken both him and Mamoru to the Unova region the day after his mother's funeral. They were heading to Aspertia City now, Mikio had told Ryota that Elaine and him owned a home there, and that he was positive Ryota would like it there.

Ryota got his first real look at his new home as Mikio's van transgressed the road leading up and over a hill that overlooked the entire Aspertia area, and the first thing that caught the dark-haired boy's eye was the layer of white that rested upon everything. If he'd been awake for the entire trip he'd have noticed that the white stuff covered everything in Unova. "Uncle Mikio... Whats all that white stuff covering the trees and grass?" He inquired curiously, his face pressed against the glass window of the car so he could look around at the snow-covered landscape better.

It was magical to Ryota, the white stuff coated the grass and trees, making them shine brightly from the sunlight reflecting on them. Some trees were even frozen in a transparent and hard looking substance. It was all so new and amazing to Ryota, he didn't see that Mikio and Elaine were smiling back at him as he stared outside. "That Ryota is snow, Kanto doesn't ever get snow because it's too warm, Unova does though. Every winter from around mid November to around the end of March Unova gets coated in snow." Mikio explained, a soft smile on his face as he watched his nephew through the rear-view mirror. He was happy to see Ryota so interested and excited about Unova, it spelled good things for the future.

"Aspertia City is still a young and growing city, but theres lots of other people besides us that live there. I imagine there's more than a few kids your age in Aspertia too." Mikio's last words made a shy smile appear on Ryota's face, the dark-haired boy had never really gotten the chance to meet kids his own age in Pallet Town because it was so small, and most of the kids there were around ten years old. Maybe here he could actually make some friends? The prospect made a large grin break out on his face.

The red van began to slow down when it reached the outskirts of the city, pulling into the driveway of a two-floored house. Behind the house, Ryota could see a massive field covered in snow. Turning to look at the house itself, the boy knew right away that it was larger than the house he used to live in with his mother. He hugged Mamoru to his chest, the little puppy pokémon having sat obediently on Ryota's lap the entire way. As the dark-haired boy jumped out of the van, still holding Mamoru in his arms, he heard Mikio speak behind him "Why don't you go explore the field behind the house with Mamoru? I'm sure you and him would like to stretch your legs after doing nothing for hours on end." The tall man smiled down at Ryota as he pointed with his thumb behind him towards the field.

"Are you sure it would be alright...?" Ryota asked curiously, hope budding in his chest at the prospect to explore his new home. "Of course, just make sure you stay within an area where you can see the house, and try to avoid any wild pokémon." Mikio grinned before adding "Don't worry about your stuff, you've only got two bags so I'll bring them in for you." His tall uncle went to the back of the van to pick up said bags, leaving Ryota standing in the snowy driveway with Mamoru in his hands.

"Alright! Lets go Mamoru!" The dark-haired boy cheered before placing the little pokémon down on the snow-covered grass before speeding off like an Electrode towards the field, Mamoru right at his heels as the two raced off towards the field.

"Alright! Check out the giant backyard! This is so cool!" Ryota cheered before jumping up into the air and landing on the snow-covered grass, he never realized that snow was far from being warm. "Ahhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" He shouted out as he jumped to his feet, as soon as the snow had touched his skin he became cold. His second mistake was when he tried to rub his hands against his arms, which were also covered in snow. He whined as his arms became evener colder than before.

He blinked when the sound of laughter reached his ears and he lifted his head to see another boy, around the same age as him if not younger, standing in front of him and looking at Ryota as though he were a Magikarp on land. "H-Hey! Don't laugh, its freezing!" The dark-haired boy whined indignantly, glaring at the younger boy. "Of course its cold silly, its snow! Did you really think it was warm?" The mysterious boy chuckled, glancing over Ryota with curious eyes.

The dark-haired boy could see the amusement on the other boy's face as he tried to stiffle his chuckles, as well as the mirth that was dancing in his eyes. The other boy's mouth curved upwards into a wide smile as he spoke "My name's Isamu, whats yours?" Isamu stuck a thumb up at himself proudly as he introduced himself, his wide smile still plastered on his face. Ryota blinked once before letting a small smile broke out on his face at the funniness of his predicament "My name's Ryota, I just came here with my uncle and aunt from Kanto." He introduced himself, shaking his head to get rid of some of the snow that stuck to his hair.

"Kanto? Is that a fruit? Can you eat it?" Isamu asked curiously, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He'd never heard of a Kanto before. Isamu blinked is confusion as Ryota suddenly burst out laughing, gasping for breath. "W-What? It's just an honest question..." The boy grumbled as he glanced down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry... Heh, Kanto's not a type of fruit, and it defiantly can't get eaten. Kanto is a region, just like Unova, only its really far away!" Ryota explained with a smile as he looked over the other boy, he got distracted though when a bark sounded at his feet.

"Whats that?" Isamu asked curiously, pointing at Mamoru who sat at Ryota's feet. Ryota grinned as he bent down to pet the puppy pokémon "This is Mamoru! He's a pokémon called Growlithe from the Kanto region, he's also my best friend!" He explained proudly, stroking the creamy white tuft of fur on Mamoru's head. "Really? That's so cool! I've never seen a pokémon from a different region before." Isamu grinned as he bent down to get a better look at Mamoru, allowing the young pokémon to sniff his hand before stroking the creamy white fur on his chest, blinking when he felt the softness of the fur. "Oh wow... He's so soft! Just like a Stoutland!" The boy declared, earning a happy look from Ryota and a proud bark from Mamoru.

The boys, and puppy pokémon were enjoying themselves as they continued to stroke Mamoru's fur, the boys stopped petting the puppy pokémon though when a loud bellow sounded somewhere behind them. Both boys lifted their heads to see a large, shaggy brown-furred, bovine-like pokémon staring at them down with angry eyes, standing stock still in the snow ten meters away. "W-Whats that? It doesn't look too happy..." Ryota whispered softly, a cold chill running down his spine as he watched the massive pokémon stare them down. He could tell right away that the pokémon was angry with them, the look on its face told that much. Isamu's words didn't do too much to soothe his worries.

"Thats a Bouffalant... Mommy always told me to stay far away from them because they'll charge anything that doesn't have an Afro like them." The younger boy whispered fearfully, Ryota would have laughed at the Afro part if the situation wasn't so severe. It was as though Isamu's words were a secret signal, because not a second later the massive bovine-like pokémon broke into a fast charge towards the young boys, both of which were frozen in fear.

Ryota reacted first, grabbing Isamu's shoulders and pushing the younger boy away with all the strength he could muster, then he threw his hands over his head and readied himself for the worst as the ground shook with the bash bull pokémon's weight. The blow never came though, and the ground suddenly stopped shaking. The dark-haired boy peeked through his hands to see a startling scene, the Bouffalant had stopped dead in its tracks, and Mamoru was hanging from its left horn where he had bitten down on it.

The bash bull pokémon hadn't stopped out of pain, but shock. It never would have guessed that such a young and puny looking puppy pokémon would actually attack it, it was just absurd. The bovine pokémon quickly regained its composure though and acted without hesitating, sending Mamoru flying into the sky with a casual toss of its head. As the puppy pokémon was falling back down the bash bull pokémon smashed its super-hard afro into Mamoru's, sending the puppy pokémon flying several feet away and skidding through the snow.

The Bouffalant snorted, forgetting the two boys as it set its sights on the downed Growlithe. Its Afro began to glow red with the center glowing a reddish-yellow, and the bash bull pokémon lowered its head in preparation to charge the unconscious pokémon. As the bovine pokémon began to charge, Ryota desperately tried to run towards Mamoru, but the Bouffalant was much faster and was nearly upon the puppy Pokémon. "Mamoru!" The dark-haired boy cried out helplessly, watching in terror as the bash bull pokémon ascended upon the helpless puppy pokémon.

"Watchog use Hypnosis!" A voice boomed from somewhere behind Ryota and the dark-haired boy watched as multicolored beams of light hit the raging Bouffalant, putting the bash bull pokémon to sleep almost instantaneously. Not a moment to soon either because it fell in a heap just beside Mamoru, stuck in a deep sleep.

Ryota didn't wait to see who had just saved him, he recognized the voice as that of his uncle's. He ran over to the downed puppy pokémon and fell on his knees beside Mamoru, picking him up gently in his arms. The young pokémon's eyes fluttered open and stared at the dark-haired boy, a weak but happy bark escaping his throat. Ryota smiled tenderly and gently hugged the injured pokémon to his chest, carefully standing up to face his uncle and Isamu, "What are you doing out here all alone Isamu? Were you talking to Ryota?" The concerned voice of Mikio asked the boy, Isamu was deeply shaken, but otherwise unharmed.

"Y-Yeah... We were petting Mamoru and that Bouffalant just came out of nowhere, thank you for saving Ryota and Mamoru Mr. Takashi!" Isamu sniffled, trying to hold back tears. Of course he was about to cry, he was only four years old. Most people would release a few tears of fear after being in such a dangerous situation. The boy turned his head to stare at Ryota in shock and gratitude "You tried to save me... You pushed me out-of-the-way of the Bouffalant even though you would have been badly injured if Mamoru hadn't been there to distract it." Isamu blinked before running over to Ryota and giving him a hug of gratitude, the older boy stood there helplessly, glancing up at his uncle for help.

"You actually did that? I only spotted you two and the Bouffalant from the house when Mamoru was hanging on one of its horns." Mikio blinked before giving his nephew a proud grin, placing his hand on Ryota's head and messing up his hair, just like he did two years ago.

Ryota allowed a small smile to grace his face as Isamu broke away from him and wiped away the few tears that had appeared in his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, "Lets be friends alright Ryota?" The younger boy said, glancing up at the dark-haired boy with hopeful eyes, smiling when Ryota grinned and nodded his head.

"For sure."

* * *

**That's how younger kids make friends right!? They just say 'lets be friends'... Right? D:**

**I really didn't feel like writing out the entire trip to Aspertia, I'll just say so here to avoid confusion and so that people don't assume Mikio has a teleporting car. They took a plane to Mistralon, then a taxi to Castelia, then a ferry to Virbank, and drove Mikio's car home to Aspertia. Mikio had his car in one of those places you can keep cars at during trips... And stuff. :**

**Annnnd that marks the end of the prologue! Thank god, I wanted to break down in a corner I hate writing prologues so much. Anyways, I know Ryota seems to take the death of his mother a little to well I guess, but that's just how he is, he releases it all on one day and then moves on. ^^" I think this last part of the prologue seems a bit rushed, but I can't help it, I just want to get on with the story :D. Anyways, the first chapter is gonna be a 12 year timeskip so Ryota is 17, Isamu is 16, and everyone else is their age! BI**

**_ralphonso _I hope you like how I portrayed Isamu, I know exactly how I'm gonna have his history play out for you.  
**

**Also, since the last OC signup sheet was complete garbage that I wrote up when I was half asleep, I made a new OC ****submission sheet so its easier on my part, and you guys can more thoroughly explain your characters. Post them in a review or PM them to me.**

**Name: (First and Last)**

**Age: (15+)**

**Gender: **

**Birthday: **

**Height: **

**Weight: **

**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, physical features, Etc.)**

**Clothing: (Winter clothing, spring clothing, yada yada)**

**Goal: (Catch every Pokémon, Win the Unova League, Be a Musical Star, Breeder, Etc. You get it)  
**

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Pokémon: (List genders, moves, important stuff like that)**

**Oh lordy, I know this OC submission sheet is way better than the last one. Anyways, I hope you liked the prologue of Unova, Two Years After. Lets get on to the real good stuff now eh?**


	3. Author's Note

**Alright, so I'm so glad that Unova, Two Years After had such a nice reception from people, and I'm grateful for all the advice that people have given me, I really am. I've decided though that my writing skills are really not up to par to how I want them to be, and I want to practice my writing and grammar to try to improve them. So for now, Unova, Two Years after will be on hiatus until I decide that my skills are good enough to make this fic better. As soon as I'm satisfied with my progress then I might decide to either continue this version of Unova, Two Years After, or completely rewrite the thing, prologue and onwards.**

**I know that there's only a few people who actually read this and like it, and for those people; and people who have submitted OC's, I'm really sorry. This isn't the end of Unova, Two Years After, but I just don't feel I'm really experienced enough to write a story like this yet, and I don't doubt that there's people who would agree. **

**Like I said, this isn't the end of Unova, Two Years After, it will be continued eventually, I'm just not sure when. For anyone who has submitted OC's, PM me to let me know if you would prefer I don't use your OC's when this story continues, or if you wouldn't mind. I still have ideas for this story, but I need to improve my writing and grammar skills, as well as really flesh out the plot and figure out how everything that's going to happen will happen. **

**Thanks anyone who decides to read this, and I'm sorry if your disappointed, if you want I can let you know when I'm deciding to continue this story. Otherwise, Ninja out guys! **


End file.
